gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Shandu
The Shandu, or Ravindi, are the inhabitants of the land of Shandara. 'Racial Origins' The Shandu are descended from the legendary Ravinda, the great chieftain who led his people west to Shandara. Over the centuries, some of them interbred with their Elven counterparts, creating a small but influential sub-culture. 'Political Structure' The Shandu are led by a monarch (kumari or,if male, kumara), usually chosen from the oldest female of the line. The Ravani Dynasty has reigned for over 6,000 years, with only two minor disruptions to the throne. This dynastic continuity is due, in part to the longevity, of the monarchs. The royalty is descended from the union of the Elven Princess Ayrania and High-Chieftain Ravash. Their daughter, Amandara, possessing fey-blood, ruled for 800 years, before departing for the Undying Lands. Since then, according to policy, every queen (or occasional king) has married one of the Fair Folk, and, save for the Banelord, their heirs continue to enjoy immortality. The current queen is Ramana, known as The Raman'ajhi (or The Exalted Raman'ajhi Kumari). The land of Shandara is divided into a number of hereditary Shassan, ''each ruled by a ''shaasak. ''Like the kumari, some of these are married to Elves, thus enabling their children to enter a higher ''Jatan. In turn, each Shassan is divided into numerous Raajy, governed by a Raanee, and each Raanee holds fealty to their Shassak. The lowest of the nobilities are the Shooraveer, the knights who are rewarded for their service with lands and titles, and the Majapur, hereditary rulers of some of the larger towns. The Queen rules with absolute authority, but twice per year, and more often if necessary, she convenes the Sansaad, a gathering of all nobles in the Spire of Concordance in Ayrensor. 'Social Structure' The Shandu divide themselves according to a strict caste system, or Jatan. An individual's Jatan is determined mostly by birth, though it is possible to ascend (or descend) a caste based on one's actions or merits. The rules governing interactions between the Jatans are complex and varied. The following is a list of the Jatans, from highest to lowest: There is strict heirarchy between the upper and lower Jatans, and various rules govern how two Jatans interract with each other, what deference must be shown, and even what gifts can be accepted or offered. The Gandaran tribesmen of the south, although Shandu by birth, do not follow the Jatan. Other Shandu classify them as Muukat, or Freemen. Marriage between Jatans rarely occurs, though exceptions have been made. At the lower levels of society, marriages are often per-arranged, though this is seldom practiced by the higher Jatan. The Bhalanya are permitted to take three wives, though only one may be designated prathaavi ''(First-Wife). All offspring of the Soldier and his Prathaavi are considered the legal heirs. 'Military Structure' The Shandu are generally a peaceful people, and few commoners are trained in using weapons. In fact, it is prohibited for Vashya or below to carry weapons (the Muukat are, of course, exempt from such laws). Soldiers belong to the Bhalanya Jatan, and are strictly male. Any male born into this caste is automatically considered a soldier, unless he is deformed, sickly, or chooses another profession. Then he is placed in the same Jatan as his mother, as are all daughters. Those not born into the Jatan can earn their way in. Becoming a Bhalanya is, for many men, the easiest way to achieve a higher Jatan. Becoming a Bhalanya involves joining the army, and promising to serve the Kumari for 5 years. One is also expected to heed the call to arms, should Shandara ever go to war. Training is difficult, and not all are accepted. Bhalanya are allowed to wield arms, and accept cash for protection. Not all remain members of the royal army, however. Most choose to operate as guards or watchmen, a relatively safe and homely job; others serve as mercenaries, where they can earn better gold. Some remain in the army, however- recognition and heroism within the ranks can occasionally earn a soldier a knighthood. A Knight, or ''Shooraveer, ''is granted land and wealth and, more importantly, a higher Jatan for him and his family. 'Currency' The Shandu mint their own coins at the Royal Bursary. Other coins are accepted in the realm, according to their intrinsic value. All Shandu coins have an image of the royal crest- 3 crowns on a triangle- on the obverse. *Geruda or Birdy- Large gold coin worth 3 GP. Reverse shows a Geruda, the great bird *Baghan- gold coin worth 1 GP. Reverse shows a tigers head. *Kumar- silver coin worth 1 SP. Reverse shows the image of the royal palace. *Petal- bronze coin worth 1 BP. Reverse shows a stylised lilly *Bit- copper coin, woth 1 CP. Reverse shows a peacock 'Appearance' Most Shandu are a little smaller than their Atlantean allies, averaging 5'8. Most have dark skin and black hair, though other variations exist. Their half-elven kin are generally taller, lighter, and with more variation in hair colour. Some half-elves, due to their elemental nature, have golden skin. Rarer,some have been born with blue or red skin. Due to the various Jatan, Shandu clothing varies widely. However, all Jatan prefer loose, brightly-coloured clothes, made from light material such as cotton or silk. The upper echelons of society prefer to mimic Avallani and Atlantean styles, dressing in robes and cloaks of the finest quality. Green is permitted to be worn only by the Kumari and the Ayoshee 'Housing' Most Shandu cities are a maze of narrow streets, towers, and thick walls, with many steps leading to the various levels. The lowest Jatin live in wide, low buildings, usually only two rooms. These are sandstone, or often painted white, and the roof is an open terrace for relaxing and for storage. The richer castes live in larger houses, often with two levels. The roof will often have a large a wooden roof as shelter from the sun, and a balustrade around the edge. The homes of the upper classes are often ornate and decadent, with courtyards, fruit-trees, fountains, and numerous balconies. The disowned often live in shanty-towns on the edge of the cities, fearfully avoided by the other members of society. 'Diet' Shandara is a wealthy nation, with trade-routes all over Gaiana. As such, the rich enjoy the finest foods and ingredients from all over the Antillian provinces and beyond. Traditionally, the locals eat various ''Karans, ''a ghulash made from meat and vegetables, and often served with lentils. This is traditionally spicy, and flavoured with hot chilis. Kapila meat is a delicacy, and served to the most-honoured guests and for special occasions. Chakura, a nocturnal partridge, is considered the finest of foods, and only the Mahaan and higher are permitted to eat it. The Shandu brew their own ale, ''Laki, ''which is weak, and a little cloudy for most. Antillian Ale is highly-sought, but a little expensive. Elven wines are beloved by the higher Jatins. 'Worship''' The Shandu worship a myriad of gods and spirits, and the country is occasionally called The Land of a Thousand Gods. There have been many attempts to integrate the Elven Gods into the mythos of the Shandu. Many worship them as separate entities, though some claim they are aspects of other Shandu gods. The Shandu are devoutly spiritual, and invoke a god's name for the smallest of wishes and prayers. Most visit the temple or communal shrine often, to ask the gods for a blessing, or just to keep the appeased. Many Shandu have a small shrine in their homes, to which they pray every morning. The holy men of the Shadu are the Paajmin, who serve in the temples. They help the Shandu communicate with the gods, and are responsible for the cleansing and feeding of the deities at the temple. Some temples are dedicated to only one god, whilst some are dedicated to three, or a hundred. Another kind of cleric is the Pundit, a wise and knowledgeable man or woman, who teaches the holy scripture, philosophy, and even music. These are often attached to a particular temple or shrine, though many often wander the land, spreading their wisdom. A Pundit will always receive a warm welcome and free food and accomodation. Below is a list of the most popular of the deities, along with their common names: Category:Shandara Category:Races